Let go
by Kyo12591
Summary: One-shot  There has never been anything, or one, in his life that has ever shocked him more then her. He admitted she was a puzzle to him, but he had thought nothing more she did could ever shock him, of course, he had been wrong.


**Another one-shot it passes time in between idea's for my chapter-ed fic's at least lol. I will update them gives me time to get my current idea's out and then I'll get back to it I promise. This fic is non-massacre because I enjoy it a little too much, it so much easier to write!**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.**

_**~~Let go~~**_

Itachi had never in his life been more shocked then he was when his fourth in command, of ANBU, and his little brother sent him one tiny envelope. With one card inner-laced with silk a cream color, a beautifully designed card, no doubt made by his own mother. He hadn't heard a word, heard a sound, seen a glance, seen _anything_ to know this even coming.

Perhaps he should have known, perhaps not. He had worked on missions with Sakura Haruno on occasion even befriend her as one of the few. Shisui gladly helped her into the ranks of Itachi's friends. Which she had seemed almost honored, to his and Shisui's amusement, to be welcomed into.

She had rarely been seen with his little brother, though he knew they were as close as each other as Naruto Uzumaki the aspiring future Hokage. He had rarely seen Sakura even alone with Sasuke at all. Though it wasn't as if he had no life and could stalk either his brother or Sakura Haruno to know what they did together, or not, when he was doing paper work as ANBU captain, or on missions.

He hadn't even known Sakura had any sort of feelings toward Sasuke except a brotherly love as a teammate. Itachi knew she was a Kunoichi and a woman, but it had never really crossed his mind that fact. Never crossed his mind that nor did he care what gender she or Shisui was, he knew of course, could see, but it never really registered much. She like Shisui was one of the few who he could get along with, stand, or other wise enjoy their company for a short amount of time or a long amount.

Sakura was almost always over the Uchiha compound, over his own house due to the fact she was the Uchiha's personal medic as asked by his own father after she saved his life one night when he was having a heart attack. She had agreed to be the clan's personal medic in which people welcomed her surprisingly, maybe because she was well known, or perhaps because she was well liked, or even her exotic beauty.

So it was not strange to ever see her in his own home, never strange to see her in his family's kitchen with an apron tied around her waist her long pink hair braided down her back as she cooked breakfast with Mikoto his mother.

He had seen Sakura more in his own house then he had on the streets. Sometimes she came to the compound to heal, sometimes to visit him or Shisui, and even on occasion to visit his mother and father, who enjoyed her company as if she were their own daughter. Yet to his knowledge she had never once come for Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to enjoy her company in small quantities, as if she would bite if he spent longer then an hour in her company. At least is was how Itachi saw his brother interaction with the pink haired beauty.

At most Sasuke seemed to bare through her company as if forced upon him by some evil god, or devil for that matter. Sasuke seemed to have a chip on his shoulder ever since he was refused into ANBU and decided to retaliate by joining his father at the Uchiha's Police department, like his father had begged Itachi himself to do and then become the perfect replica of him. Itachi refused, enjoying the freedom he got in ANBU, though the work was stressful and keeping track of every mission report, every ANBU under his care, gave him killer headaches from stress, and he had trouble sleeping.

Though it was how he had first realized Sakura's full pleasurable company. He had gone to the hospital as a regular check, though this was shortly after Sakura had saved his father thus all Uchiha who arrived in the hospital after missions or walk ins, would directly be given to Sakura as a patient. Who was more then happy to help.

It wasn't the first time they met, they knew each other, because this was before she joined ANBU's ranks. Years ago. She had walked in with her exotic beauty her smile bright but gentle as if walking in on a personal friend. Itachi was curious to her bright emotional eyes. He had no trouble reading her emotions but it felt nice, she smelled nice, she was a pleasure on the eyes, and she wasn't fawning over him like some adolescence fool.

She though smiled at him as if she had known him her entire life and they were the best of friends. Though she addressed him as if he were the Hokage or someone of equal importance in a clan, like his father clan head, though He was ANBU's captain, and she had to know that, he doubted it was for that reason she addressed him as she did.

" Itachi-sama what brings you here today?" She had asked with those soft jade eyes he enjoyed seeing.

" Checkup." He responded with a twitch of lips as she smiled at him. Her smiles were contagious. Her aura affecting his own as if she was spreading her sweet and gentle ways onto him just by being so close.

Though he knew she was far more then a medic, a skilled Kunoichi who could snap all the bones in your body with a flick of finger like Itachi could cast a Genjutsu. It impressed him when he first heard of her. He had never gotten the chance to talk to her in detail though, this was the first time he had actually been alone face to face with her with all that attention on him.

" Well then do you mind removing your shirt and laying back?" He usually always felt uncomfortable during this part because when the nurses asked him that he was immediately ogled with lust and desire so thick he choked on it like an illness. However as he removed his shirt she reacted as he figured she would. She smiled and turned her back to him as if what she saw was the most normal thing to her in the world, as if in her mind either he wasn't attractive, or she didn't care, or more then likely she separated herself into work life and normal life like he did.

She turned back around seconds later with a stethoscope dangling around her neck and down against the white of her long lab coat. She wasn't a _Nurse_ he realized with a start. She was a _Doctor_. Of course he should have known this already, and it shouldn't come as a surprise considering she _had to be_ qualified to take care of an entire clan by herself. She couldn't just be a nurse. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised about it. He almost flinched as he put the cold metal of the stethoscope against his chest and told him softly to breathe.

She did exactly as a Doctor would with no playing around with only soft smiles and a gentle attitude.

When she told him he was free to go she had smiled brightly at him and he felt himself smile back. She then grinned amusement in her eyes as if she had just accomplished something, and she had, she made him smile. Ever since that first day every check up, he would be given to her, and she would smile, and he would be forced to smile back because he couldn't help it with her smiling at him.

He had almost been shocked silly when he saw her in his ANBU office in the ANBU headquarters with an ANBU vest on. He was in charge of ANBU and yet did not know she was in it as well. She smiled at his as she always did, and explained Tsunade had used her as her personal ANBU for more then a month after she passed her ANBU exams that Tsunade asked her to take. Itachi wondered where the heck he was during all this. He should have been told at least, though shocked he was a little pleased to see her again.

Though he knew her power he was almost wary to send her on a mission and he had only done so on his own team to watch her as if she were some dainty thing, maybe because he had never saw her fight, or perhaps because she didn't look like a Kunoichi she looked like Mikoto his own mother, a trophy wife.

He had felt almost protectively worried about her during the mission in which he had Shisui watch her which was bad because Shisui watched her a little _too well_ for his liking. She had of course smiled at her teammates like she did him. It made Shisui and their other teammate for the mission smile. A Hyuuga none the less smiled at her, just because she smiled, his lips twitched but he didn't let himself smile.

It was saved for private, as if she would be the only one to ever see his smile, a reservation, maybe a reward, for making him smile in the first place. She seemed more amused then anything at his slight twitch of lips and refusal to smile. She was amused as if she knew what he was thinking, or amused because she did view his smile as a reward for making him smile in the first place.

During their first mission together he had tried to have the Hyuuga and his cousin protect her like a small kitten, which they both did so also seeing her as a soft and gentle woman with lush curves, exotic beauty, and a smile to warm the heart.

Yet as the mission came to an end they all saw her with respect, for during an ambush when Shisui and the Hyuuga were wounded she had taken out all their opponents with a tap of foot once sending them into a crater the size of a lake, then with one more tap the dirt closed over them and their cries in pain. Sakura then healed Shisui and the Hyuuga and Itachi stared at her almost stunned. Shisui had kissed her on the cheek in thanks, though he was sure Shisui had kissed her because he had just fallen in love with the little Kunoichi. The Hyuuga watched her like a bug that needed to be examined further with his Byakugan, and Itachi felt that protectiveness swim through him.

He didn't much like that they kept watching her so close though she still smiled at them all as if she didn't notice or didn't care about Shisui's charming smile, or the Hyuuga's activated Byakugan, maybe the pervert was watching her naked, or even his own stare. She simply smiled at them and walked ahead of them as if she had made them watch her back on purpose.

Then she traveled up to fourth in command in no time at all, not to anyone who's even watched her fights, surprise, and those who complained who had not were taken out and shown first hand what she could do by mission and never complained again. After she became his forth in command he saw her a lot more then he had when he simply game in for his check ups which he didn't mind. He even found out more about her that was interesting, and she started having conversations with him that he found himself enjoying.

Then he had started seeing her in his own house. He had at first been shocked, though he thinks back and wonders why, she_ is _the clan's medic, to see her in his own house wouldn't be too shocking but that first time was.

Just as he woke up for the morning coming out of his room to go to the bathroom, his hair undone messy with sleep, his eyes dazed from exhaustion, nothing but sleeping pants on, and he walked out just to run into her, literally. She had been run into, his own fault in his sleep deprived state.

She had put her hands on his chest to steady herself after the fact and his skin had burst into flames at her touch. He jerked as if scolded literally by her touch. She frowned up at him and his eyes went almost wide in shock at seeing her. She smiled suddenly at him after a moment of concern flew through those trusting, full of emotion, jade eyes of hers. He noticed her concern as because he had jerked at her touch as if he had never felt it before, he had, but not so early in the morning when his guard is down so far, as he just starts to wake up.

" What are you doing here?" He asked rather rudely he realized but couldn't take it back, though she smiled at him regardless. For so early in the morning ( not even five am) she looked so neat and put together with her long hair tied up in a complicated style he didn't care to even try to figure out, but it left hair off her neck and yet there were a few stray strands that fell out of her hair style and down to caress her pale skinned face, flawlessly smooth, though he had never touched it to know. He knew it would be. Her jade eyes look so impossibly large today, so innocent, so beautiful, he stood at a complete loss of words even in the wake of his own question.

" I invited her." A voice from behind said, he turned quickly noticing Sakura's hands had left his chest long ago but it was if her touch remained burned into his skin for all time. He turned to see his father. He frowned. His father had not said anything about being sick and he saw no signs of it, thus he had to have another reason for asking her here. Itachi almost narrowed his eyes at his father.

He hoped his father wasn't going to ask her to do more work then she did already for the clan by being their medic. Though she smiled around Itachi at Fugaku who under Itachi's eyes almost brightened considerably, looking almost highly amused at the small girl behind him.

In which Itachi should have realized then, would have been how he would have looked at his daughter, had his mother and father had one.

So she bid Itachi good bye with a soft Itachi-sama, though he told her many times not to call him that, but it was better then Uchiha-sama, Captain-sama, or Shishou.

Fugaku looked almost more amused by the fact she called the future head of the clan in such a respectful manor despite knowing him well enough personally to call him only Itachi. She smiled brightly at Itachi then padded on small bare feet almost silently over to Fugaku and took his out stretched arm into hers and smiled at him before he lead the way away. Itachi had then also realized that his father had won his mothers heart not out of an arranged marriage but out of charm and love.

He had never seen his father be charming before, it was almost weird, though in that moment he could see the man his father used to be.

Itachi should have suspected something then, but had not even when he saw Sakura in his house up cooking in their kitchen as if she had lived there her entire life. He had sat at the table and watched her until Mikoto and Fugaku walked in and looked almost equally shocked then pleased as if they had expected it to happen. Itachi had to wonder why she was cooking breakfast for everyone when she didn't even live here.

Though her cooking was the best he had even ever tasted, even better then his mothers. She made everyone something different, and it happened to be their favorite things for breakfast which had frankly surprised him because he didn't think he had been so obvious in his favorite food, he had never told her them.

It was shortly after that time he had asked her if she would like to become his friend. She had smiled a new sort of smile at him, a smile that made his heart quicken against his will just like the smile that broke past his defense against his will and tugged his lips into a smile.

" I would be honored Itachi-sama." He frowned at her.

" Then first stop calling me sama, just Itachi." It was the first time he had seen her frown like that, she looked almost upset, before she nodded.

" Then alone, I will call you Itachi." It was the most he could ask for after that almost disappointed look that crossed her face. As if she enjoyed calling him Itachi-s_ama. _

After that things went well, he enjoyed her company, he worked along side her, knowing that he held a soft spot for the beauty, knowing of her amazing strength and surprising temper when angry. Though also enjoying the feeling of being smiled at, having her close at hand warming his mind and heart.

He had never enjoyed anyone company more then hers, and it seemed true of everyone in the village as well, though Sasuke always seemed to not want to spend time with her, which Itachi only remembered because he had thought it very strange that even her old teammate would treat her as if she were something he were forced to see. Being her current teammate Itachi could not even remotely see why Sasuke would not enjoy Sakura's company.

Thus in all the time he had known Sakura Haruno, and all the times she has surprised him, or shocked him, this beat them all in a harsh almost breathless feeling of dread as he read the words he thought impossible to read, he almost went_ ill _reading.

_You are invited to the wedding of one:_

_Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno,_

_on the second week of June. _

It had to be some sort of sick prank, thus he went to find Sakura himself, rather to talk to her calmly, then strangle his brother in need of a explanation for his suddenly protective possessiveness over the tiny woman.

Thus he for once in his life went to stalk someone not ordered to. He felt uncomfortable doing it of course, but it had to be done and he needed to know.

After searching most of the village had had been drawn to the park where it seemed almost every one in town was crowed _around _rather then crowding _inside_ the park. They were obviously watching _something_. Itachi wondered what thus went to investigative. In the middle of the park there was a lake and standing at the shores of the lake was who he had been locking for and who he not.

He hadn't figured Sasuke would be with Sakura here even now as he searched for her, thus with the ill feeling returning he watched like everyone else as Sakura spoke to his younger brother smiling a smile she smiled at everyone. Which Itachi found off, if they were getting married in a little over two weeks, then shouldn't she smile a little differently at him? Maybe lovingly? And whats with his brother. He let her hold his arm as if it was forced upon him rather then of his own doing.

He looked also bored, and certainly strained as if her touch was actually making him as ill as Itachi felt just seeing her touch his little brother at all. She was chatting with him her mouth, as lush as ever and inviting, speaking in soft tones to him with that same warm smile even though his brother almost ignored her. Then he spoke one word and Itachi watched her smile falter and something akin to pain cross her face, before she smiled that same smile she smiled at everyone, a smile more contagious then the flu.

Itachi felt almost like he was hit upside the head at just realizing that for as long as he knew her, as her friend, he knew nothing about her, nothing considering he had not even recognized the smile she always smiles as a mask, almost a defense. He was stupid not to see it before. He wondered if anyone else had noticed it.

She continued to talk to him as if what ever he said, that caused her pain, had never been said. Then he spoke again and she nodded, obviously he said they would leave because they started to walk toward the Uchiha district, Sasuke obviously wanting to return home.

Shisui caught Itachi unaware for the first time in his life. Shisui wrapped a brotherly arm around his cousin's shoulder feeling Itachi suddenly stiffen and enjoying he had snuck up on his cousin.

" So you see whats been going on beneath our noses at last eh?" Shisui said as if that made sense.

" Did you notice those smiles are a mask like your smile, and carefree attitude?" Itachi asked. Shisui's eyes darkened and he smirked just a little letting his carefree attitude go for a moment in time and looking more serious then Itachi had seen him in a long time. Itachi was almost surprised that his cousin looked a lot like he himself did with hair a different style.

" I'm surprised it took _you_ so long to see that." Itachi winced. Yeah him too.

" What do you know about this _engagement_?" Itachi asked as they followed the young _couple_ to the Uchiha district. Shisui laughed but not because he found something funny, but because he actually knew nothing. He had been just as shocked to see his invitation.

" Nothing, but I know now that Sakura had a crush on Sasuke when they were younger, actually confessed her love for dear cousin Sasuke, and Sasuke flat out refused her, breaking her heart." Itachi tensed. Itachi wondered where Shisui dug this information up from, let alone why no one else knew about it in their clan or perhaps someone did.

" Do you think the clan has something to do with this?" Itachi asked his cousin who nodded.

" More then likely." Shisui said as they watched from a near by house in the district Sasuke walk into his house slamming the door in her face. They both watched her body stiffen before she straightened and walked away her eyes held the glitter of tears and her face was carefully blank as she walked away from the house and his moronic brother.

Shisui and Itachi glanced at each other the same thing going through their eyes as they leap to action.

She stiffened but didn't seem surprised to see them suddenly fall in step at her side. They remained silent for a while as they walked to the Uchiha districts entrance/exit.

" Whats going on Sakura-chan?" Shisui asked stepping in front of her as they neared the exit. She stopped short and looked up at him with blank jade eyes that seemed almost empty. He knew the feeling. He knew what it was like hiding behind a mask like she so obviously did, like he did. He didn't hide like she didn't in this moment.

She looked away from his eyes for a minutes before sighing softly and looking back.

" Nothing. I can not say anything to you Shisui. You'll have to talk to someone else." Shisui understood. She was being ordered to marry Sasuke, by who? Why? Itachi's anger grew hard, he usually never lost his tempter, but now he felt as if murderous things could happen over night. **( lol darn me and my dark jokes)**

" Come to the park tonight." Itachi said. She looked to him for the first time and sighed as if she couldn't even bare to look at the two of them, as if she was feeling betrayed by his entire family, all Uchiha. She nodded though and walked away stepping around Shisui with only a brush of fingers on his arm to know she wasn't angry with him. He watched her go with worried eyes as he rubbed the spot her fingers brushed his arm.

" I've got Mikoto, if you got Fugaku." Shisui said as if angry at his relatives, too angry to add Aunt or Uncle to their names. Itachi nodded.

" Itachi stay away from Sasuke." Shisui said, though it sounded like a threat, maybe like he was trying to protect Sasuke, but in reality Shisui knew Itachi was beyond rage knowing Itachi's protectiveness by watching him watch Sakura for the few years she's spent in their company. Shisui knew if Itachi got close to Sasuke, Sasuke's very life could be in danger.

Itachi closed his eyes and nodded, as if trying to keep that in mind as he made his way back home with Shisui at his side, they split ways once they entered the house. Shisui going to the garden where Mikoto was and Itachi the study where his father was.

" Come in Itachi." His father told him. Fugaku nodded at Itachi who was just too displeased to nod back. Fugaku seemed to notice this.

" Is something the matter Itachi?" Fugaku asked crossing his fingers together on his desk. Itachi stood in a irritated stance hands behind his back to force himself not to rush across the desk and strangle his father. He clenched his fists together at his back.

" You could say that." Itachi grit out. Fugaku looked interested now. He motioned as if saying go on.

" What are you making Sakura do?" Fugaku looked almost startled.

" Nothing. I made the offer to her that she could marry into the family by marring Sasuke. She is the one who agreed, I never forced her." Itachi doubted his father viewed force the same way as other people would.

" I refuse." Itachi said straightly. Fugaku frowned then narrowed his eyes.

" I had thought you liked Sakura, she is more then acceptable to marry into our clan." Itachi closed his eyes briefly counting to three before opening his eyes again.

" I do not refuse Sakura into the family, I refuse the marriage to Sasuke." Fugaku's eyes went wide a moment before hardening into understanding.

" I'm sorry Itachi but it is planned out all ready. Besides I adore Sakura but I do not want her marrying my eldest son. You have someone else in your future." Itachi wasn't sure he was insulted that his father was saying Sakura wasn't good _enough _for him, that his father had thought it was okay to find him a _wife_, or the fact that he was just _insulted_ at all by Fugaku Uchiha.

" I do not know what _you_ have done, but she will not marry Sasuke." Fugaku clucked his tongue his lips thinning in anger.

" She will marry Sasuke, and she will in two weeks." Then his father waved his hand dismissing Itachi, who realized short of torturing his father he would not be able to get anything out of him anymore. So he left the office feeling more enraged then when he went in.

Itachi left the district and went to the training field just outside the Uchiha district. Shisui was there looking troubled. He noticed Itachi and nodded and Shisui told what he knew from Mikoto.

" She agreed willingly. They didn't force her, but it could be a high up forcing her, or a mission she was assigned." Shisui said, Itachi nodded he had gotten much of the same thing. Shisui could be right it _could be_ a mission, or maybe someone, like the Uchiha elders, had threatened her or her friends if she didn't marry Sasuke. Itachi wouldn't put it past them.

So he and Shisui would wait until the night came, to see Sakura and maybe hear from _her_ whats going on here.

Considering it was the middle of the after noon thankfully and not the morning, night came faster, though slower, then he wanted. He and Shisui made their way quickly to the park where they stopped short watching Sakura standing alone on the lake's shore. Her back to them both. Her long pink hair lose and floating around her as if it had a mind of it's own in the wind, as if the wind were caressing her hair in pleasure.

Her skin was pale in the moons glow, so pale she shown like a beacon in the darkness under the moons rays, like the moon had spot lighted her. They landed just behind her and she turned around tears in her eyes. Tears they had never seen in her eyes before. Shisui and Itachi were shocked, but more so shocked when she tossed herself into Shisui's arms. He stiffened his eyes going wide as he stared down at the small girl in his arms.

Itachi choked. Why did she hug Shisui and not him? Dang that possessive/protective feeling of his.

She stood cuddled to Shisui her face to his chest for a long while until she looked up at him tears gone as if they had never been there. Her face held a pain neither had ever saw, but it crushed their hearts, just as much as her smile brought joy to them, her sorrow brought pain.

She leaned more fully against Shisui who looked strained as if holding back from taking her to the ground and kissing her senseless. She went on her tips toes straining to small a height until Shisui understood and leaned down. She held his forearms which were around holding her hips in his large hands. Itachi watched with a almost confused sort of curiosity.

She pressed those soft lush lips to Shisui's, Itachi's heart stopped, Shisui looked shocked and then a fiery blush spread across his face, he had never seen his cousin blush like that, but he couldn't be blamed for that. Every male he knew, and more, desired to kiss Sakura, fantasied about it. Even in his own dreams she popped up against his will.

The kiss was painful to watch not only because it just _was, _but because of the pain he could feel from her. She broke the kiss and laid her head on his chest her body trembled and they thought she was crying again but when she looked up at him there were no tears. Her eyes were hurt, but over all she had that blank look on her face.

" Shisui you have to go now." Shisui frowned. He wanted to hear the reason she had to marry Sasuke, but he knew if it was important Itachi would tell him, and if not she obviously had been commanded to tell no one, perhaps maybe no one but Itachi her ANBU captain.

Shisui nodded and was bold enough to press his mouth to hers one last time in which she sighed against his mouth and then he was gone in a swirl of leaves and fire that turned the leaves to ash. A impressive exit.

Sakura turned to Itachi at last. Her lips were swelled from the almost bruising kiss she had given his elder cousin. He wondered why she had kissed him, on purpose for her own reasons? Did she love Shisui like that?

Then she spoke with that ever soft sweet voice that was laced with anger and pain.

" I was commanded not to speak to anyone but you about this Captain." Captain not Itachi. Even while they were alone. He dreaded hearing what she was to say.

" I was ordered by the Elders of Konoha to marry your brother, and gain entrance into he Uchiha clan, in order to watch them. I was told to tell you, because you too have had the same mission given you, in less extreme ways granted, since you are already of the Uchiha clan." Itachi knew it was a mission that she had been assigned, but not that she was being ordered by the Konoha elders as he was to keep his eyes and ears open for anything suspicious going on like a _coup_.

" You could not marry me?" She looked relieved as if she had been thinking the same thing, and thought maybe she was stupid for thinking it. Thus Itachi's heart fluttered in the fact she would rather marry him then her old teammate whom she once had feelings for.

" I asked, but considering you are also working for them it was unwise to do so. Being even in your immediate family concerns them that we would be found out, but also Fugaku refused when I suggested you. He said he adored me, but I couldn't marry his eldest son." Which had been the same thing Fugaku himself had told Itachi.

Itachi felt something unknown swell in his heart at those words she spoke.

" So you _have to_ marry Sasuke?" He asked, knowing she did. She looked away from him out to the lake as if she longed for it, or freedom perhaps. Or maybe she thought of the lake as herself forever surrounded with no where to go but in the direction forced by nature.

" Yes." He grabbed her wrist and tugged. She came to him though she had a desperate look on her face begging him not to. He couldn't listen to that look. He pulled her into his arms laying his head on her soft hair, softer then he had imagined. She smelled like cherry blossoms, and ash. (No doubt from Shisui)

He held her against his body, so warm and soft as she was, so much tinier then he had realized. He kept her in his arms for a very long time holding her now, because he knew he was in affect holding her for the first and last time, once he let go he would have to_ let go_ of her. For her mission she could not refuse like he could not refuse his own.

His eyes felt hot, and his throat closed as he forced his emotion to stay locked in. He wouldn't let the pain he felt out, he couldn't for her sake and his own. It would be hard enough for her. Perhaps which was why she had kissed Shisui knowing she could never again.

" I could take care of this problem for you." he said knowing the words he said were true. He was willingly to do anything for her, even kill his brother. He thought maybe she was crying in his arms due to her body shaking, but she was laughing against his chest. She pulled back and looked up to him.

" Don't worry about it Itachi. It will be alright. It wouldn't be the first time I've been forced into a corner. They like to keep me in a box for the clans because the clans love my skills, they think me the perfect one for their son to marry." What she said was true. She was the perfect candidate.

" I could change my fathers mind." He said. She looked up at him with soft jade eyes and his heart beat quickened because _that_ was _the look,_ the look in which he had expected her to have when she looked at his little brother earlier on the lake. His mouth went dry.

" Don't force your self Itachi." She said her fingers touching the side of his face, he shivered at the fire her touched ignited.

" Sakura." He choked as she leaned up pulling him down and pressing her mouth to his into a kiss he thought would make him burst into flame on the spot. His heart all but stopped, in pleasure, and pain. Knowing it would be the only kiss, only emotion, only thing he would ever be able to get from her again. Thus he kept that kiss going the longest he could before she had to break off to breathe.

" Damn it Sakura." He cursed. She smiled looking away almost half amused.

" Your my best friend Itachi. You and Shisui. Please be careful." And with that like Shisui she disappeared, but her exit was in a gentle way, with the fall of cherry blossoms to the ground. He felt as if that was symbolic in some way, that her life would fall just like those blossoms.

He tried his best in those short two weeks to get the Elders to recall Sakura this mission, they had refused as he knew they would. He had tried to get his father to have her marry him instead to change his fathers mind. In which he said Sakura loved Sasuke when she was younger and she still did, in which Itachi couldn't say anything back to. He knew Sakura didn't love his brother like she had when she was younger, but he couldn't tell his father that or it would just have the clan suspect her.

He had even tried his hardest to talk to her in those weeks, but like Shisui she avoided being even alone with either of them, as if fearing what she would, or they would do, to make it hurt more. Also she stayed away due to being watching by all the Uchiha for one little mistake.

So he and Shisui watched day after day through two weeks and longer up to the wedding she would smile at _him_ that masked smile, and Sasuke would scowl at her as if she were some fan girl who wouldn't leave him be. Then the wedding came, and like a slap in the face Sakura walked down the aisle and to his little brother.

She agreed to the marriage with an '_I do_' and for the first time Sasuke looked almost shocked as he realized how beautiful Sakura was, or perhaps by the fact he would have to kiss her. Itachi could see his cousin look at him. He noticed as well the way Sasuke looked at her as if just seeing her for the first time.

Perhaps he had been so caught up in trying to push her away he had never, since he refused her that first time all those years ago, looked at her again. Sasuke watched her mouth the whole entire wedding as if waiting for the kiss that would seal their marriage, waiting for something he looked almost shocked about.

When they were told to seal the marriage Itachi paled, Shisui looked ill, Sasuke looked white.

She looked into his little brothers eyes, in which Sasuke stared at her in shock, she told him with her eyes that he had better do something now, before she was forced to pull him down and kiss him. Sasuke stood like a statue still as Sakura sighed a look of annoyance on her face before she grabbed a hold of his robes and yanked, he stumbled down to her level and she pressed her mouth to his. A cat call or two was heard and then clapping deafened them all. Itachi felt sick, Shisui looked faint. Sasuke looked faint when his mouth left hers. He stumbled back a hand flying to his mouth in almost utter confused, stunned, silence.

She took his arm in hers with a smile that lit up the entire surrounding area. She then pulled him down the aisle as if he were incompetent and couldn't walk himself with out her guidance, and then they disappeared being escorted to their new house in the Uchiha district where she would live with him and _consummate_ the marriage.

Itachi had to leave due to the fact he felt like his lunch would come up, he noticed Shisui already gone, perhaps sick as well, or perhaps having more guts then he and was going to watch Sasuke _consummate_ his new marriage with his new bride. Itachi felt ill thinking of it.

That first night sleeping with the knowledge she was laying in her husbands arms, his little brothers arms gave him so sick a feeling that he couldn't sleep. Days following the marriage he couldn't sleep, Shisui looked as ill as he felt. They tried to hide it. Sakura was not taken off her duty at the hospital, but she was taken out of ANBU due to her entrance into the Uchiha clan. She was still the clans medic.

She still smiled as she always had, but he knew better, he could now see behind the mask. He saw her pain. Saw her anguish. He wanted nothing more then to take her far away from the village, from his brother, from everyone to ease her pain, Shisui's, and his own.

He started to see Sasuke watch her as if she were a deer and he the big bad wolf wanting to take her home and devourer her. It chilled his own blood. Obviously Sasuke had started to look at her, and liked what he saw. Liked, obviously, what she had to give him as his wife.

So he watched his little brother watch his own wife, grow possessive of her, like Itachi still felt, grow protective when he never had been before. Itachi cursed the world, cursed his clan, cursed the village, and cursed himself for not being able to do anything for her.

So day after day, week after week, month after month, he watched her live her life with Sasuke, sucked up his heart just to watch her being _taken _by his brother almost every night, seeing her eyes hide her pain every day. Seeing her act loving to him when she looked as if she might bite her own arm off to keep from feeling his skin under her own hand.

Yet there was nothing Itachi could do and he would forever have to live with the fact that he had let the one person he had ever loved go. He had _let _her _go_.

**End:**

**Yes I so did end it there. Maybe a sequel, I'll think about it. :D Hope you enjoyed the one shot the pointlessness and the pain. Well review me and tell me what you thinks ne? Not how you thought it would end was it? HA! : } I enjoy messing with you guys like that lol.**

**My favorite one-shot of mine thus far! EXCITINGLY EPIC!**

**~~Kyo~~**


End file.
